With development of optical fiber communication technique and continuous expansion of the optical fiber communication network, infrastructure of the optical network becomes more and more complicate, and it becomes more and more important to manage resources of the optical network efficiently and to schedule the optical path quickly so as to recover services interrupted due to failure of the optical cable routes. As a comprehensive monitoring of the optical cable resources is very complicate and difficult, daily network maintenance and resource allocation cannot be done only by manual operations, and an intelligent system is needed. Especially for scheduling of the optical cable resources, it conventionally depends on manual inquiring and graphic searching. Resource checking and optimal route searching cost much time and labor, and the efficiency is low. Determination of optical cable resources and selection of a route cannot be implemented based on real time data and lack objectivity and a global view. Especially for scheduling of optical cable resources having many nodes and complex connections, a large number of working hours are needed for data inquiring and route searching, causing low efficiency and low reliability in scheduling of the optical cable resources.